


Who We'll Be This Year

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Children of Characters, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sterekweek 2017, sterekhalloween3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is getting his family ready for Halloween, Derek is being a Grinch ;P





	Who We'll Be This Year

“What about the Incredibles?” Stiles asked as he scrolled through options online while Derek worked on making lunch for everyone. If it weren’t for the fact that Stiles knew more about what an alpha was to his pack, it would have been fun to poke at his man over the fact that the alpha was cooking for the pack.

Derek was a good alpha, he took care of their pack, the same way Stiles made sure to take care of Derek and the kids. They made an excellent team after all.

“The Incredibles? I thought we already had that. Kids aren’t really interested in it anymore.”

Stiles waved that off, “Not the movie, Der. I’m talking about what to wear for Halloween this year.”

“Stiles, no.”

“Derek, yes.”

“Last year we were all superheroes and Rafferty jumped off a roof because he thought he should be able to fly. Eden almost followed him, I barely caught her.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “They were six and he healed. They are a year older and we will make sure that we don’t have a repeat of last year. We could also go as something else Disney, Princesses and Princes?”

Derek turned and he had one of those annoyed but fond looks on his face, “Stiles, they don’t need candy. We don’t let them eat it. Why do you want to do this so badly? Every year?”

“Halloween happens every year Derek, so do a lot of things; like Christmas and New Years and the kids’ birthdays and our anniversary. Am I supposed to stop celebrating those too?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Don’t be over dramatic.”

“Have you met me?” Stiles responded, waving his free hand around for effect.

“Yes,” he whispered fondly, walking around the island and pressing a kiss to Stiles’s head. “I know you pretty darn well and yes we are going to dress up for Halloween but this shouldn’t be so important.”

“Derek, you’re a werewolf and I’m a Druidic Emissary, shouldn’t Halloween be your favorite too?”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Not really. But if you want to dress us all up then why not let us all be what we really are?”

Stiles snorted and waved off his husband/Alpha, “You’re no fun.”

Derek chuckled, “That’s what I hear but you’re still here so I’m doing something right.”

Stiles dropped his tablet and walked over to where Derek was cooking and wrapped his hands around the werewolf’s waist. “You do all the things right Derek.” He pressed a kiss to the man’s neck and smiled into the skin when the older man tilted his head, leaving his throat open to more kisses. Stiles pressed his nose to Derek’s throat, “What if you go as yourself, an alpha werewolf. I will go as a wizard, maybe an HP kind of wizard though not Dumbledore or Harry Potter, to overdone. Denali can go as a wolf, the twins as foxes and Charlie as whatever he wants. He can be anything he wants to be.”

Derek shook his head, “No, you’re right? We should go as a family. Ask the kids and I will dress up as anything you want.”

Stiles grinned into his love’s skin, “Promises promises.”

Derek laughed again and Stiles grinned, thinking of all the times Derek didn’t have anything to laugh about. It had been different for a long time; the pack was strong and safe. There children were growing up in a world where it was okay to be different and it was okay to be normal though Charlie was never going to be normal with his mother being a werewolf and his father a druid but for now he was blessedly human.

And Derek had a life to laugh about.

“So,” Stiles whispered as his hands wandered lower to fiddle with the buckle of Derek’s pants, “We could do the Incredibles, the Avengers, Harry Potter verse, gosh there has got to be hundreds of choices.”

“You want the Incredibles, go ask the kids and order the costumes.”

Stiles bounced against his back excitedly, kissing his husband again before he rushed to the other room, running past the betas that were playing in the living room. “Did you guys order your costumes yet?”

Jackson scoffed, “You always make us wear something Stiles, I am not spending money on whatever madness you think we should be taking part in.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Ethan said with a wink, “We ordered a week ago. They should be here today or tomorrow.”

Stiles gave him quick thumbs up and the others just waved him off. He found his eldest daughter and son in one of the other playrooms (there were three in the house) playing on the floor. Denali was playing cards and Charlie was watching her even as he tried to play with his little matchbox cars.

“Where are Spark and Fox? I have a master plan for Halloween and you must listen!”

“In their room,” Denali said as she looked up and smiled with shimmering golden eyes, “What’s the plan Dad? Is Papa being a Grinch again?”

“No that’s only during Christmas love,” Stiles told him.

“He could dress up for Halloween as the Grinch, you could be the dog and we could be the happy people in the movies. Cheap costumes, pajamas and funny hair.”

Stiles stared slack jawed at his daughter, “You, my sweet beautiful girl, are a genius.”

He took off for the tablet and ordered everything they needed for the costumes, and didn’t tell Derek until they opened the package on the night before Halloween. He pulled out the giant onesie and the hat as well as the green face paint and gloves and looked over at Stiles, glaring with his judging eyebrows even has his lips pulled into a small smile.

“Well at least no one is going to jump off the roof in this one,” Derek sighed forlornly.

Stiles walked over to Derek and pressed close, his arms over the man’s broad shoulders. He pressed a grinning kiss into Derek’s scruff, “I love my Grinch husband.”

“And I love my faithful sidekick.”

“Sidekick!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Partner, husband, love, my other half.”

“Sap,” Stiles grinned and pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Kids are going to be Who-ville children, Denali will be Cindy Lou of course,” Derek stated like he’d thought about this for more than a second. Stiles figured that Denali already told him at some point while the package was arriving, they never could keep anything from each other. Denali was such an Alpha’s girl and Stiles couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing ever.

Stiles chuckled, “Sounds like a plan handsome.”

“Trick or Treat,” Derek whispered.

“Treat, for realsies,” Stiles returned and pressed another kiss to his husband’s mouth. The betas are with the kids and Stiles was going to take advantage of his ability to sound proof this room and he was going to have a Halloween treat a day early.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this year, seven stories in seven days, thanks everyone for reading!!!


End file.
